A Night Out
by Hoshi Ayaka
Summary: Gojyo takes Hakkai for a night out of drinking and dancing. Possible AU depending on how you choose to read it. Rated M to be safe for yaoi fun, language, drinking. One-shot/Complete


A Night Out

Hoshi Ayaka

A/N: This story can be read as AU...or not. It's completely up to you. The story of Saiyuki stands as it is. In my mind I pictured this as a night out after the "final" battle. Some people may not see it that way and it's completely up to you. I just wanted to put that warning out there. Be warned, this is YAOI.

Thanks: Super hugs to my beta ~Lacewing~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Saiyuki.

**************************

"Come on 'Kai." Gojyo pulled at Hakkai's hand coaxing him to move a little faster. Hakkai kept his head down as the two stopped in front of the large building that was to be their destination for the night. It had the look of a warehouse but it would be much more exciting once they went inside.

Gojyo looked over at Hakkai, their hands clasped tightly together. He'd fairly dragged Hakkai through the entire walk. Now that they had made it, Hakkai looked even less thrilled.

"Hey, Hakkai." Gojyo kept his voice soft as he put his fingers under Hakkai's chin and gently encouraged the brunette to look up. Brilliant emerald shimmered under thick black lashes and Gojyo felt his breath catch. Clearing his throat he continued, "We _really _don't have to do this if you're that nervous."

Hakkai maintained the eye contact. Looking at Gojyo helped calm his nerves. "I just...I am not sure what to expect. You know I have never done anything like this before, Gojyo."

"There's nothin' to worry bout 'Kai. Just stay with me and we'll have fun together."

Gojyo pulled Hakkai close and threw an arm around his shoulders. He leaned in and brushed a light kiss against Hakkai's temple. "I'm with you Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled his perfectly polite smile, still unsure of what he was about to do. Gojyo laughed and grabbed Hakkai's hand again, pulling him to the entrance of the club.

It was easy enough to get in. Gojyo was ready, IDs in hand, which he flashed to the giant of a man waiting at the door. They were waved through with a beefy arm and Gojyo felt the first flutters of excitement in his stomach. He pulled Hakkai close with an arm around his waist and looked down to watch his reaction to the first introduction to the inside of a club.

To say Hakkai was surprised was an understatement. The demon's breathing became rapid as he took in colored lights, pounding music, people...bodies everywhere. Men, women, demons, everyone was pressed against everyone else, moving as one with the music. Smoke, fog, sweat, heat, it all combined and filled the room. Hakkai's senses were flooded. He was unable to distinguish one body, one scent from another. They all rolled together to create one exotic mass.

Gojyo enjoyed the look of amazement that played across Hakkai's face. It wasn't often that Hakkai was surprised by something. It was one of the reasons he'd decided to bring him to a club like this. Well, it was that and the urge to dance with Hakkai. Drinks were in order or they would never make it to the dance floor. Gojyo scanned the area for some indication of where the bar may be. He leaned in close so Hakkai could hear him.

"You wanna get something to drink first? Help you relax?"

Hakkai only nodded, afraid his voice would betray his unease and astonishment. Keeping his arm around Hakkai's waist Gojyo steered them toward an area of the club with tables and seats.

Gojyo chose a black leather booth in the shape of a small half circle and offered for Hakkai to sit first. The shorter man looked up at Gojyo before sliding to the center of the seat. Gojyo could hardly keep from smacking his lips in anticipation. The thought of Hakkai's body against his in the seat, on the dance floor was driving him crazy. A pretty girl was walking up to the table to take their drink order just as Gojyo was beginning to sit down. She smiled brightly at Hakkai and Gojyo had to hide his grin. Poor girl had no clue.

"Can I get you boys something to drink?" Her voice was cheerful, her smile genuine.

Gojyo leaned back against the seat and tossed his pack of cigarettes on the table. He looked toward Hakkai wondering why he hadn't ordered something yet. Hakkai just sat there blushing over the attention of their waitress. He must have been pretty rattled to be nervous over a girl. Gojyo considered, he was very much out of his element.

Pulling a cigarette from his pack and tapping it lightly on the table Gojyo went into full charm mode. He smiled brilliantly at the pretty waitress and tilted his head back.

"We'll take a couple of shots of your best tequila. Limes, salt, the works. Or, better yet, just bring the entire bottle, honey."

"Sure thing." As their waitress turned she shot another grin at Hakkai over her shoulder causing Gojyo to cough out a laugh. He lit his cigarette and threw an arm around Hakkai's shoulders once she was out of view.

"The tequila okay with you?" Gojyo tilted his head back and exhaled the smoke away from Hakkai.

"It's fine Gojyo. You would know better than I." Hakkai shifted in the seat, relaxing into Gojyo's body. Gojyo placed a kiss on silky hair and took another drag of his cigarette.

"After a couple of shots you'll be fine." Gojyo used his free hand to trace patterns on Hakkai's shoulder. The sleeve of the tight black shirt rode up on Hakkai's shoulder and Gojyo took the opportunity to run the pads of his fingers over smooth skin. Hakkai shivered at the touch and Gojyo concealed a grin behind his cigarette. He was just leaning over to whisper to Hakkai when their waitress returned with the tequila.

The pretty girl still smiled at the two men, but she was unable to conceal the disappointment in her eyes. She sat the bottle of tequila on the table along with a tray of shot glasses, limes and salt.

"Anything else I can get you before I go?" The question was directed at Hakkai with a hint of hope in her voice.

Hakkai smiled politely and shook his head. "We will be fine for now. Thank you very much for asking."

The girl nodded and walked away still clearly disappointed.

"I think you broke her heart 'Kai."

That finally earned Gojyo the laugh he'd been hoping to hear. Hakkai leaned forward and began to pour the shots. He was feeling a little more relaxed now that Gojyo was smoking and making jokes. It felt more "normal." He handed the little glass to Gojyo and grasped his own. Gojyo's eyes twinkled as he took the first shot straight. Hakkai watched as red hair streamed over solid shoulders and Gojyo's neck flashed smooth in the colored lights. He felt his mouth go dry and for the first time since the idea of the club had been brought up, Hakkai felt excitment begin to pool in his stomach.

Hakkai took his shot quickly. The tequila went down smooth, clean, and a warmth immediately begin to spread through his body. _This could be fun after all..._

"Good boy Hakkai." Gojyo grinned and poured the next round. "Salt and lime this time?"

Hakkai nodded his assent as Gojyo slid the next shot to him. Hakkai reached for two limes and handed one to Gojyo. The redhead grabbed Hakkai's retreating hand and brought it to his face. Green eyes looked askance as the other man pressed a small kiss to the fleshy part of his palm. Hakkai's sharp intake of breath encouraged Gojyo to continue. His tongue snaked out and licked the place his lips had just touched. Gojyo quickly sprinkled salt over the wet spot and grinned up at Hakkai with flaming eyes. Hakkai watched breathlessly as Gojyo sucked gently at his hand, tasting salt and skin, his tongue swirled quickly over the flesh.

Hakkai could only remain motionless as Gojyo threw his head back to take his shot. Even as Gojyo bit into his lime he remained still. Hakkai's heart was pounding as he watched lips wrap around the lime. Lips, he wanted on his more than anything in the world.

Gojyo could feel how still Hakkai had become beside him. He let his eyes rest on Hakkai as he took the lime from his mouth. Gojyo's breath left his body in one hard _woosh_ as Hakkai slammed him back in the booth. Pale hands were in scarlet hair, lips crushed against lips. Hakkai moaned as Gojyo opened his mouth allowing tongues to touch and explore. Hakkai tasted salt, lime, the peppery-smoke flavor of the tequila, and _Gojyo_. It was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life.

Gojyo pushed back at Hakkai, trying to take control of the kiss but Hakkai wouldn't budge. He groaned when Hakkai pulled hard on his hair trying to keep him in place. Gojyo nipped at his lips and laughed breathily when Hakkai pulled back flustered.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Gojyo leaned back and stretched an arm along the back of the booth. His other arm was wrapped around Hakkai who was splayed against his chest. Hakkai blushed divinely and Gojyo felt himself grow harder, amazed that it could even be possible.

Gojyo dipped his head and gave Hakkai a lingering kiss.

"Um, 'Kai. If you don't get off me now, I may just take you here at the table."

Hakkai's laugh was short as he moved away from Gojyo. He sat up straight, legs and thighs the only body parts still touching. He plucked his shot of tequila from the table and downed it in one swift movement. Gojyo smiled slyly as he poured yet another shot for the two of them. There was no way he'd be able to get Hakkai drunk, but he was going to try his hardest.

Hakkai and Gojyo continued taking shot after shot. The more Hakkai had to drink, the more he leaned into Gojyo. Their hands roamed each others bodies of their own accord. Neither man was aware of how close their heads were, how intimate the scene really looked. Beautiful men leaning over a table, laughing, sharing shots. The pretty waitress stopped by their table and blushed when the two men looked up at her.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you guys. I, um, just wandered if you needed anything...maybe more limes?"

Gojyo tried his best smile on the girl but he found her eyes still wandering to Hakkai. He watched Hakkai from the corner of his eyes as he leaned on an arm. Hakkai's face was flushed and he was smiling warmly. He'd certainly become used to the noise and lights. He looked incredible when he relaxed and was free from the stress of playing mother hen.

"We could use a few more limes. Yes, Gojyo?"

Gojyo shook himself from his reverie and grinned up at the girl. "More limes would be great."

She smiled a little nervously and nodded to the redhead. Once again her eyes lingered over Hakkai as she turned to leave.

This time Gojyo laughed out loud. He threw his arms over the back of the booth and lounged against Hakkai. "Damn Hakkai, that girl has it bad."

Hakkai grinned back at Gojyo. "Are you jealous?" He took a quick shot and bit into a lime.

Gojyo watched with heated eyes. "I know who your heart belongs too."

Hakkai ran a hand over Gojyo's cheek, his look turning serious. "You do."

Gojyo caught the other man's hand in his own and placed a kiss in the palm. "You have mine too."

Gojyo could see the waitress walking back to the table behind Hakkai. A large group of people stopped the girl. She laughed and nodded in response at whatever they had said to her.

"She's coming back 'Kai. Ask her to dance."

"What?" Hakkai's face registered surprise.

"Ask her to dance. You can do it. You'd make her night."

Hakkai flushed and nodded. He poured another shot for himself and downed it quickly.

"Now, 'Kai."

The girl came back to the table and placed a bowl of freshly sliced limes on the table. "Anything else I can do guys?"

Hakkai smiled softly, "Actually, there is...a dance. Come dance with me."

The girl's mouth formed a small O as her hand flew to her chest. Gojyo was afraid she'd drop the tray. He chuckled as he lit another cigarette.

"Would you be allowed take a short break? Just one dance with me?"

"Oh! I...I'd love to. I'll be right back." The girl practically floated off behind their table, back to the bar.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo, one eyebrow raised. "You happy now?"

Gojyo grinned back at him through his cigarette. "I am. She is too."

Hakkai ran a hand over Gojyo's thigh then slid around the curve of the seat.

"I'll be back."

"No, I'll find you."

The girl was coming back just as Hakkai stood from his seat. She looked over at Gojyo, a little flash of victory in her eyes. Gojyo winked at her with cigarette held between his lips. She flushed a bright red and turned her attention back to Hakkai. The brunette gave her a smile and listened to the chatter she'd begun in her nervousness.

Gojyo watched his lover walk off with a woman and felt a little clench in his stomach. He'd wanted the chance to watch Hakkai dance, maybe a little perversion on his part. He took another shot as he watched Hakkai's ass. The tight olive green pants rode low on his hips. A small strip of his back and stomach skin were exposed, a result of his tight black t-shirt. Black boots finished off Hakkai's outfit. It was simple but oh so effective at highlighting every muscle with each movement he made.

Another shot downed and Gojyo put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. He walked slowly to the bar, trying to give Hakkai time to make it to the dance floor and feel comfortable. He ordered a whiskey and took a sip. Smooth, mellow, and just a bit of a kick at the end. Beautiful. Gojyo turned and scanned the crowd for Hakkai. His steps took him to a wall near all the dancers. The energy pulsing from the crowd was intense. It was hard not to get caught up in the movements.

Gojyo leaned a shoulder against the wall in the shadows. He lit a cigarette and took another sip of his whiskey. Hakkai was nearby. He was immersed in the crowd, but not so far in that Gojyo couldn't see him dancing with the cute waitress. The girl was laughing in response to whatever Hakkai had said. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands gentle on her hips. Her body moved perfectly in sync with Hakkai's. Hips rolled together as Hakkai's shoulder muscles strained against his shirt as he held her close.

Gojyo felt a little breathless watching. He never would have thought Hakkai would be able to move like that on the dance floor. He probably should have known better considering the rythym he had in...

Those kinds of thoughts combined with the sight of Hakkai's lithe body moving with the beat of the music were making Gojyo's body tighten. He threw back the rest of his whiskey ignoring the burn in the back of his throat. One last drag on his cigarette and he was putting it out in the ashtray at the nearest table. He set his glass next to it and turned to make his way to Hakkai.

The lights flashed and went dark, then instantly flashed again as the previous song faded into a new one, the tempo and beat moving faster. Hands and bodies brushed against Gojyo as he moved through the crowd toward Hakkai. The waitress was just pulling away from him. Her head was down as she smiled shyly at the floor. One of Hakkai's hands still rested on her hip as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. The girl's smile widened and she looked up and shook her head. Hakkai also smiled down at her, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Gojyo knew the poor girl would have no idea about that smile. Part of him felt a bit proud that Hakkai's real smile was reserved for him. The girl leaned up on her toes and brushed a kiss on Hakkai's cheek. She turned with a bounce in her step and headed off the dance floor.

Gojyo came up behind Hakkai and folded his arms around his midriff pulling the demon toward his body. Hakkai relaxed, recognizing the feel of the arms wrapped around him, the chest against his back. Their bodies began to move as one with the beat of the music. Gojyo leaned down and buried his face in Hakkai's hair. He breathed in the familiar scent of shampoo, woods, wind and moonlight. He kept his eyes closed and just moved.

The lights flashed behind his eyelids in time to the music. Hakkai's hips followed his own like magic. He could feel each move Hakkai wanted to make before he made it. Back and foward, in and out their bodies weaved and pulsed, Gojyo's hair had formed a curtain over one side of his face, the red lustrous under the multi-lights. Hakkai's breathing was rapid, his heart pounding under Gojyo's hands. Hakkai's body rubbed against Gojyo's over and over until the taller man felt senseless with desire to be inside of him.

The music was slowing, fading into the next song. Gojyo turned Hakkai to face forward in his arms and placed his hands on slim hips. He could feel the bare skin of Hakkai's back and sides under his fingertips. Hakkai was hot against him. His arms were wrapped around Gojyo's neck, hands and fingers threaded through the silk of rubicund hair. The music slowed and picked up, the beats coming in waves. Gojyo directed the movements their bodies were making. He leaned back pulling Hakkai with him and pushed him upright again with a slight twist of his wrists at Hakkai's hips. Hakkai's hand trailed slowly over the black fishnet of Gojyo's shirt. His fingers lingered over a tight nipple causing Gojyo's breath to escape in a rush. Hakkai never smiled. Neither did Gojyo.

The music was all-consuming, passionate. Hakkai's hips followed Gojyo's, mimicking acts they'd only ever performed in private, away from the eyes of others. Hakkai, one hand in Gojyo's hair, the other on his strong chest, threw his head back and rode Gojyo, rode the music, rode all the fierce feelings that rushed through his body. Gojyo gasped at the bared throat in front of him. His head snapped down, his mouth locked upon the soft flesh kissing and nipping gently. He could feel the moan that issued from Hakkai's throat. It vibrated against his mouth sending shivers through his body.

Gojyo let his hands roam up Hakkai's body as he explored his sensitive neck with lips and tongue. Their bodies never pulled apart, never stopped touching as they delved into and enjoyed one another. Gojyo thrust his hands into Hakkai's hair and pulled his face to his own. The lips joined roughly at first then gentled. Hakkai opened to Gojyo with another moan. Gojyo's tongue assailed Hakkai's mouth seeking communion. The air was heavy between them as they shared the joy of a kiss that had no need to be hidden.

Hakkai's moves had ceased to follow the flow of the music. Instead he held tightly to Gojyo afraid of sinking into oblivion. His head swam with pleasure, with need. He wanted Gojyo, to be inside him, to be filled. It didn't matter which. He just _needed._ Gojyo could feel Hakkai's sudden ache in the kiss. The tightness in his stomach and his body made him shake with wanting. He was going to fuck Hakkai in the middle of a crowded dance floor if he didn't do something _now._

Gojyo pulled away from the kiss with a groan. He found himself whispering Hakkai's name over and over in his frantic need. He rained kisses over Hakkai's beautiful face, his hands danced over and under the black shirt hiding the strong body from his eyes. Hakkai's hands had moved to run along a leather-clad waist, over hips and into Gojyo's pockets. His fingers worked toward the hardness tucked away in Gojyo's leather pants.

When Hakkai's fingers found what they were searching for, Gojyo felt his knees go weak. His groan of pleasure escaped into Hakkai's neck and he feared he would pass out in his ache. He grabbed Hakkai roughly and tore his body away. He looked down at Hakkai. The green eyes that met his own were glassy with need. Gojyo grinned and kissed Hakkai quickly.

"Home, 'Kai."

Hakkai nodded, afraid of allowing his voice release. He followed behind Gojyo holding onto his hand as if his life depended on it. His hunger for Gojyo was only magnified as he kept his eyes on the body in front of him. It was a _very_ good thing Gojyo didn't wear leather pants and fishnet shirts everyday. Nothing of importance would ever get done.

Trailing behind the taller man, Hakkai felt a sense of relief as their table came into view. Gojyo tossed a few large bills on the table and poured a couple of shots quickly. He handed the first to Hakkai, smiled wickedly and tossed back his shot. Hakkai took his own and drank it quickly. Gojyo threw an arm around his waist and kissed him again. The pleasure was exquisite as it wound it's way through his belly and pooled in his groin.

"Gojyo, we should go home." Hakkai barely recognized his own voice in it's breathlessness. Gojyo growled in agreement and headed for the door.

Outside the sun had left the sky to be replaced by the moon. The air was a bit chilly in contrast to the heat of the club. Hakkai shivered and pressed close to Gojyo. Gojyo put his arm around the brunette and held him close. He placed a gentle kiss on a silvery limiter and smiled.

"Hakkai...I'm going to warm you up the second we walk through our door."

Hakkai smiled up at Gojyo. Not the smile he'd used when apprehensive about the club, not the smile he'd used when thanking the waitress for a dance, but the smile he saved for when he was alone and happy with Gojyo.

"I can hardly wait Gojyo."

Gojyo found his pace quickening as his heart began to race.

*****************

A/N: Thanks so much for reading!! Reviews are very welcome! Check out my profile if you feel like you'd like to drop me a note. ~Ayaka


End file.
